


Prom Date

by cinnabongene



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: First Kiss, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Practice Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabongene/pseuds/cinnabongene
Summary: Badger wants to practice kissing with Jesse before he goes to senior prom with a girl. No homo though. (It's totally homo.)





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovecologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecologist/gifts).



“Did you ask anyone to the prom?” Badger asked, stuffing another handful of Cheetos into his mouth. 

Jesse didn’t take his eyes away from the video game they were playing. “Nah. Prom’s stupid.” 

“I asked someone.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Let me guess how that went.”

Badger lightly socked Jesse in the arm. “Asshole. She said yes.” 

“Jesus, you’re actually gonna go?”

“Yeah, man. You should find someone to ask and come too. There’ll be loud music, sexy girls jumping all around, we can spike the punch bowl… It’ll be sweet,” said Badger. 

Jesse waved him off. “Who’d you ask?”

“Melissa. From our algebra class.”

“Never heard of her.” 

“She’s super hot, bro.” 

“Good for you,” said Jesse. 

“I’m kinda like, nervous though.”

“She already said yes. What’s there to be nervous about?” Jesse asked. 

“I dunno. What if she like… wants to fuck, you know? Don’t girls always wanna fuck after prom?” 

Jesse turned away from the screen and narrowed his eyes at Badger. “What do you mean ‘what if she wants to fuck?’ Isn’t that the whole fucking point of prom?” 

“Yeah, I guess, but like… I’ve never even kissed a girl before, dude. What if I like, totally fuck it up?” 

Jesse sighed. “You’re not gonna fuck it up, Badger.” 

“Do you have any like, pointers you could give me?” Badger asked. 

Jesse turned back to the screen just in time to shoot an encroaching zombie. “I dunno, man. You just… put your lips on hers. Move ‘em around and stuff.”

Badger’s eyes went wide. “No way, dude. You’ve never kissed anyone either, have you?” 

“Shut up!” 

They were silent for a moment, only the sounds of zombie moans and gunfire.

“Don’t you ever worry you’ll fuck it up? You know, when it finally happens?” Badger asked. 

“No.”

Badger moved almost imperceptibly closer. “Dude. What if we like… practiced… on each other?” Badger asked. 

Jesse leaned away. “Dude, what the fuck? That’s so fucking homo.”

“No, it’s not!” Badger insisted, coming much closer this time. “Not if we both pretend each other’s a girl!” 

Jesse furrowed his brow. “But if we’re both girls, isn’t that gay too?” 

“…Lesbians are hot, dude…” said Badger barely louder than a whisper. It didn’t need to be any louder; his face only a couple inches away from Jesse’s now. 

Jesse’s breath caught in his throat as he looked Badger in the eyes. Was he really about to let this happen? About to let his best friend kiss him full on the mouth? He knew he could just turn away, but part of him just had to know what would happen if he didn’t. 

Badger leaning in and closing his eyes was the last thing Jesse saw before he closed his own. And then Badger’s lips were on his. It was warm. Warmer than he’d expected. And soft too. It was over before he even had time to wonder if he liked it or not. 

Badger’s cheeks were red when he pulled back. “Was that okay?” he asked. 

Jesse looked away. “Uhh… I dunno, man. I didn’t really get time to process it, y’know.” 

“Oh… wanna go again?” 

“You swear to god you’re not gonna tell anyone about this? Not Skinny, not Emilio, nobody.” 

Badger nodded, wide-eyed. “Cross my heart, bro!” 

“Alright. Fine.”

“What kind of kiss should we practice? Like, a slow one?” 

“Alright. No tongue though,” said Jesse. 

Badger nodded and leaned in again. “What if I like, put my hand behind your head? Is that what we’re supposed to do?” 

“Sure, I guess.” 

Badger gently brought Jesse’s face toward his own and pressed their mouths together again. Jesse pulled away after a few seconds. “You’re going to fast, bro. You’re not trying to eat me, alright?” 

Badger nodded. “Yeah, sorry, Jesse.” 

Something about Badger saying his name right then made Jesse’s stomach flutter. Before he could think about it too much, Badger’s lips were on him again. And this time, fuck it, he kissed back. 

After a good fifteen seconds, Badger had kissed Jesse nearly to the floor. He pulled away and looked down sheepishly at his smaller friend. “Dude,” he chuckled. “Maybe I should have asked you to the prom.”


End file.
